Doctor Merlin Part II
by consulting-wholockian
Summary: The Doctor is back in Camelot but this time with Jethro, who he met back on Midnight.
1. Chapter 1

"Goodbye, Doctor," Amy said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

'I understand, you can't travel with me forever.' The Doctor said as he looked down with a frown on his face.

Amy hugged the Doctor one last time, turned around and walked away. The Doctor walking back into the TARDIS saying to himself '_Everyone always leaves'. _Pressing a few buttons and flicking a few switches on the console, the blue box started to materialize.

_Vworp Vworp_ sounded the TARDIS as it landed back on the planet Midnight. '"It's great to be back," the Doctor said as he spun flamboyantly to gain a sense of where he is. As he was walking, he bumped into a male figure, wearing dark clothes.

'Oh, I'm very sorry,' said the Doctor with a grin on his face whilst looking the person up and down.

'Have we met before? It's just you seem familiar,' the person replied confusingly.

'Jethro, is that you? My god it has been a long time.' Queried The Doctor.

'Doctor, you look different than before.'

'Ah, changed my face! It's me! The Doctor.'

'Oh. Oh! Doctor!'

'All of time and space, everything that will ever happened or ever will, where do you want to start?'

"Whole of time and space? I wouldn't know where to start..."

"Well, pick a place-or maybe I'll pick a place and shall we?"

The Doctor lead Jethro into the blue box. Jethro looked around in awe, thinking to himself _it's so much bigger on the inside._.

'I know it's bigger on the inside, I've heard it all before,' stated the Doctor before Jethro could say anything.

The Doctor went to the TARDIS console


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor went to the TARDIS console, fiddled with the switches and off the blue box went, once again materializing. The box landed back in Camelot, but this time the Doctor was smart enough to hide it from sight, he made sure the TARDIS landed deep in the forest. The Doctor opened the door and stepped outside.

'Come on Jethro, we have much to explore,' The Doctor cheerfully said as flung his arms in the air.

'Where. where are we Doctor?' asked the young boy.

'Why, Jethro, don't you know; we are in Camelot. The place full of knights, wizards, warlocks and royalty.'

They both walked through the forest only to spot Prince Arthur and Merlin out on a hunting trip. The Doctor pushed Jethro into a bush in order to remain hidden, but Merlin had heard a rustling sound.

'What was that?' Merlin asked whilst looking around.

'What was what, Merlin?' Arthur replied.

'Never mind.'

"Meanwhile in the bushes, the Doctor tried to signal Jethro to keep quiet, putting his hand over Jethro's mouth.

'Shhh,' The Doctor whispered.

Jethro just stood there mumbling, trying hard to get words out but because of the Doctor coving his mouth he could only make muffled sounds. As Arthur and Merlin were on their way back to Camelot, Merlin once again heard a rustling noise from the bushes. He looked to the left, walking with caution so he was in front of the green flora. Expression curious and suspicious, he shifted side to side, waiting to spring. As he pulled the leaves back he noticed the same sonic screwdriver at which he had once seen before. He slowly looked up only to notice the man he had once met before.

'Doctor!' Merlin gleefully said. 'What are you doing here?'

'Ahh Merlin,' The Doctor said as he hugged Merlin tightly. 'How have you been?'


	3. Chapter 3

Oh and um…this is my companion, Jethro.'

'Hello,' Jethro said awkwardly as he waved to the young wizard.

A few moments later Arthur finally realised that Merlin was not with him. He decided to go bake and search for his friend.

He recognised the figure of the Doctor, but not the other person standing there.  
>Merlin turned, noticing the patronising look on Arthur's face.<p>

'What are you doing here? I thought my father told you not to come back,' Arthur continued, directing his words towards the Doctor.

'Merlin, who are you talking to?' Arthur yelled. As he spoke those few words he began to see whom the boy was talking to.

He recognised the figure of the Doctor, but not the other person standing there.  
>Merlin turned, noticing the patronising look on Arthur's face.<p>

"'What are you doing here? I thought my father told you not to come back,' Arthur continued, directing his words towards the Doctor.

'Well I…heard you guys were in trouble, and I am always up for a bit of danger,' the Doctor stumbled to get the words out of his mouth as he looked around.

'Look, you can't stay here, you have to leave. Do you know what my father would do to you? You were lucky to escape last time,' Arthur angrily told the pair as he started to walk off. 'Merlin, hurry up; you have things to do' the Prince yelled.

'Guys, he is right. Uther will kill you both, especially you, Doctor, after what happened last time,' a concerned Merlin pointed out to the companions. Merlin then began to follow his friend back to Camelot.

Always up for an adventure, the Doctor decided to go to Camelot anyway. What Uther had said didn't particularly bother him. He started walking towards the great city, saying over his shoulder, "Come along, Jethro. There is much to explore!

Jethro noticed the mad man was going in the wrong direction. 'Doctor, you are going the wrong way. The castle's that way," Jethro pointed out jerking a thumb over his shoulder.'

'Ahh, yes I knew that,' The Doctor exclaimed as he spun around

Both the Doctor and Jethro strolled towards the castle, ignoring the warning that Prince Arthur had given them earlier on. Walking out of the forest they noticed a creature circling the city. Both men dashed towards the city to get a closer look at the monster.


End file.
